The present invention relates to a connection of a plurality of members and, more particularly, to a waterproof structure of a connecting portion.
Recently waterproof portable goods used in daily life have tended to increase in number. For example, cameras are used outdoors with relatively high frequency, and thus it is important that they should have a so-called waterproof (splash-proof) function in order that they can be used in places such as a beach and a ski slope or under conditions of bad weather such as a rainy or snowy day.
A conventional waterproof structure for cameras is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. U.M. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. 63-173232 and 4-9931. These publications are directed to the techniques shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, respectively. In order to render a camera waterproof, a waterproof structure in which a packing (elastic member) 16 of a loop-shaped seal member is inserted between covers 14 and 15 of a camera body, is adopted.
In the foregoing waterproof structure, a groove is formed in a coupling portion of one of the covers 14 and 15, e.g., the cover 15, and a projection 17 is formed in that of the other cover 14 to be fitted into the groove. The packing 16, which is held in advance in the groove, is pressed by the projection 17, the bottom 18 of the groove and the wall surface 19 thereof, and both the covers 14 and 15 are coupled and brought into intimate contact with each other, thereby fulfilling a waterproof function sufficiently.
In the above-described prior art waterproof structure of a camera body, however, a waterproof elastic member such as a rubber and an O-shaped ring is inserted and pressed between front and rear covers which are mounted as exterior members of the camera body to waterproof the camera body. The material costs for the waterproof packing as an elastic member used for the waterproof is always needed. In assembling such a waterproof camera, an elastic member is inserted in a groove formed along the outer circumference of the camera cover (exterior member) and opposite to the projection of the cover, and then the cover with the projection is attached and coupled to the other cover. Consequently, it takes a long time to perform an operation of inserting the elastic member in the groove formed in the cover, and the operability of the assemblage is deteriorated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof structure of a coupling portion in which at least two covers constituting a camera body are simply coupled to each other without using any waterproof members, thereby producing a waterproof effect of the camera body.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the above situation and takes the following measures in order to resolve the problems of the prior art and attain the above object.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a waterproof structure of a connecting portion, comprising a first member having an elastically-deformable projection at one end and a second member having a contact surface contacting an outer surface and an inner surface of the projection, wherein the projection is pressed on the contact surface of the second member and deformed elastically when the first member and the second member are coupled to each other, and the contact surface and the projection are brought into contact with each other to form a waterproof region.
The projection is shaped like a hook and brought into contact with the contact surface to make the connecting portion waterproof (to prevent water from passing through the connecting portion).
The contact surface of the second member is formed such that when the first member and the second member are coupled to each other, a base of the projection is prevented from contacting the contact surface and an end portion thereof contacts the contact surface. The connecting portion of the second member is thus formed widely.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.